This ain't lies, it's just a Statement
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Las palabras que dijo no eran para nada una mentira, eran simplemente la constatación de que la alianza había subido de grado y se había intensificado. Spoilers


**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers hasta "The Song Remains The Same" 5x13**

**Summary:** _Las palabras que dijo no eran para nada una mentira, eran simplemente la constatación de que la alianza había subido de grado y se había intensificado._

**This ain't a lie, it's just a statement.**

Había contemplado a los humanos por demasiado tiempo y tenía una idea clara de lo que representaban los lazos de amistad; iba más o menos por la misma línea de la hermadad (algo así como el cariño que él aún guardaba hacia sus hermanos aunque para ellos él fuese un renegado). Lo sabía en teoría pero no en práctica, al menos no hasta que no tuvo a su cargo a Dean Winchester, quién marcó su vida de forma permanente y con quien había aprendido a descubrir algo de las costumbres humanas que tan extrañas le resultaban.

Caso aparte resultaba Sam; al principio, su opinión sobre él era la misma que la de el resto de los ángeles: era peligroso (por sus poderes demoníacos y el uso que estaba haciendo de ellos, todos suponían que aquellos poderes lo deshumanizarían totalmente) y si insistía en seguir aquel estilo de vida, es decir, salir con la demonio denominada Ruby y seguir bebiendo su sangre, tendría que ser eliminado (en realidad no por el papel que jugaba como envase elegido de Lucifer, pero por supuesto, en ese momento, esa información sólo había sido del conocimiento de Zachariah y otros ángeles con grado superior al suyo).

Veía a Sam ser influenciado por aquella demonio y por la sangre, lo veía alejarse de Dean, pero también había visto la preocupación y la forma en que le reclamó haberle puesto en peligro cuando Alastair se liberó de la trampa y atacó. Eso, sumado a una serie de otras cuestiones habían puesto su fe ciega a prueba y por ello había sido castigado, entonces se vio obligado a regresar a ser un buen soldado, a recordar que él debía obeder ordenes y no cuestionarlas, por eso había liberado a Sam de su encierro (para que cumpliera su destino de matar a Lilith), por eso había entregado a Anna (y aún podía sentir el peso de la mirada decepcionada de la ángel antes de desaparecer).

Recordaba también el sabor amargo que le provocó que, después de todo, su decision de ayudar a Dean hubiera llegado tarde porque no se había podido evitar la muerte de Lilith, la liberación de Lucifer. En ese momento (básicamente después de haber matado a dos de sus hermanos, luego de haber sido resucitado) había sentido cierto resentimiento hacia ambos, los culpaba del inminente Apocalipsis, aunque, si era honesto, esa era una culpa compartida y en todo caso lo mejor que podía hacer era ir en búsqueda de Dios para que detuviera lo que estaba pasando.

Después de ahí no estaba seguro de en que momento su alianza hacia Sam Winchester se volvió fuerte, no tanto como su alianza con Dean pero lo suficiente como para que también su destino le preocupara. Aunque en aquel instante sólo se sentía como un lazo (diferente del que lo unía a Dean, a quien consideraba su amigo), pensaba que era porque en realidad Sam no era una mala persona, de hecho le agradaba.

Imaginaba que era por eso por lo que se rebelaba ante la idea de que algún día fuera a decirle 'sí' a Lucifer para así cumplir su destino como envase. Le preocupaba porque eran aliados y porque no quería que Sam y Dean acabaran muertos a manos del otro (no quería que renunciaran a su libertad sólo para convertirse en meros recipientes).

Pero en ese lugar las cosas adquirieron otra perspectiva.

- Sam Winchester debe morir.

Las palabras de Anna sonaron como un golpe, como si lo hubiera atacado, aunque en realidad no se había movido (si acaso para encararlo, alzando el rostro y cuadrando ligeramente los hombros), sintió los dedos cerrarse un poco más fuerte en torno a la empuñadura de la espada y los labios de aquel cuerpo que era de Jimmy, abrirse para replicar palabras en las que ni siquiera había pensado.

- Sam Winchester es mi amigo.

Y en ese momento no le pareció que fuera una mentira o una exageración, el lazo entre ellos simplemente se había intensificado.


End file.
